role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Hakais
Hakais (ハカイス Hakaise) is an Eco-Crusher and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Hakais is the strongman of the Eco-Crushers and is also the one who comes up with most of the plans. He is smart, but also slow and can be easily be amused. Hakais is perhaps the nicest member of the Eco-Crushers, but is also a force to be reckoned with as well in his own right. History Backstory Hakais along with his partner Mudaana were part of the Eco-Crushers, which was an evil organization that promoted the environmental destruction of the Earth in order to interfere with the activities of the Ecogainder; Mudaana and Hakais were sent out to try to plant children's consciousness of environmental destruction. After many battles with the Eco-Crushers however, Ecogainder was soon able to defeat the Eco-Crushers, with Mudaana and Hakais soon leaving the Eco-Crushers. Mudaana and Hakais were then sealed in an urn and then later put elsewhere, where they stayed trapped for a while. Debut: Rise of the Eco-Crushers! Sometime after his fight with Kiryu and Machine G, Garbage Monster then floated up from the waters and drifted onto some polluted and deserted beach. There, Garbage Monster looked around alone but then he found something that caught his attention. On the beach lied a golden urn to which he then picked it up. Garbage Monster was quick to notice that the urn was glowing, to which he believe the urn must have been something important. Soon as he opened the urn (by rubbing it) out came two peculiar human figures known as Mudaana and Hakais; much to his confusion. At first Garbage Monster initially believe the two to be genies, but Mudaana then explained to him that they were the "Eco-Crushers" and had been trapped in the urn for almost 9 years now. Realizing that both the Eco-Crushers were pollution-based like he was and that had also been trapped for some time like he was in Heck, Garbage Monster then decided to take the two under his wing, to train them to be better fighters. After upgrading their "arsenal", Garbage Monster then took Mudaana and Hakais into Kagoshima, where he assigned them to their first attack. Mudaana used her staff to blow up some vehicles, but then FlamingoMask showed up to fight her and Hakais. Mudaana taunted FlamingoMask a bit, before then Mudaana and Hakais ran into some trouble with FlamingoMask. Garbage Monster then bursted out from behind some buildings, getting ready to fight against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask recognized Garbage Monster from their last encounter, to which Garbage Monster also rubbed it in on the fact that the last time they met, he defeated FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask brought up to Garbage Monster that he himself was defeated by the Units, but Garbage Monster didn't want to hear it anymore and then ordered Mudaana and Hakais to take FlamingoMask down. Mudaana started off the attack by shooting some fireballs from her staff at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask dodged. Hakais then fired his Eco-Destruction Ray at FlamingoMask, to which it sent FlamingoMask crashing against some buildings. FlamingoMask then got back up however and then blasted Hakais back with his Light Beam, sending Hakais against a wall. Mudaana then threatened FlamingoMask and then regrouped with Hakais, both of them running and shooting their attacks at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was hit by the attacks but then FlamingoMask generated one powerful light orb against Mudaana and Hakais, sending them flying against a building and swiftly defeating them, much to Garbage Monster's disappointment. Following the arrival of Neo Godzilla 2014 and the defeats of Neo Obsidius and C-Rex, Mudaana and Hakais went over to Garbage Monster and asked him if they did well, to which Garbage Monster thought they needed more work. Garbage Monster then took Mudaana and Hakais to safety and then flew away; retreating for now. Dem Garbage Bois After the fight with the Mutant Godzilla clones, Hakais then hid out a dump with Mudaana and Garbage Monster. Then all of a sudden a stray garbage monster entered their place; known as Gomi-Man. Garbage Monster spoke to Gomi-Man and realized that he was sent to the dump by Dr. Cube to pick up some supplies and replace Gomi-Man, Garbage Monster told Gomi-Man that he wouldn't have to work for Dr. Cube anymore and could live with him (especially since Garbage Monster could relate to him)and Mudaana and Hakais instead. Gomi-Man cheered to which Garbage Monster kindly welcomed him "home". Operation: Litterbug About over a year later, Crazygon was then discovered at a dump Garbage Monster was scouring at. Garbage Monster found Crazygon at the dump first, taking him out of the dump by his claw. Recognizing the two mechas as the ones that Inconnu got destroyed during his assault; Garbage Monster took them in and repaired them, restoring them to be good as new. Garbage Monster then took them to show to Mudaana, Hakais and Gomi-Man, all three who were impressed. Hakais really liked the way Crazygon looked. Garbage Monster stated however that the mechs both needed some drivers, so Garbage Monster ordered Mudaana to pilot Builgamo, while Hakais could pilot Crazygon. Mudaana and Hakais then both get into Builgamo and Crazgyon, the giant robots becoming activated. Garbage Monster then began "Operation: Litterbug", which was a plan to cover the entire city of Sapporo with garbage. Hakais began taking away some cars with Crazygon, making Crazygon to pick away at some cars with his pincer claw and storing them in his storage chest. Hakais almost got too carried away with the attack however, and almost stepped on a civilian to which Garbage Monster told him not to kill anyone, as they came to trash the city, not kill people. Hakais then steered Crazygon back a bit, avoiding the civilian. Crazygon then picked up some cars and threw them at the ground, destroying them. But then a loud and intimidating roar could be heard throughout the city, GDBRLegendaryGodzilla then appeared, letting out another loud roar, to which Hakais then plugged his ears within Crazygon. Crazygon then fired his Forehead Beam against GDBRLegendaryGodzilla, to which GDBRLegendaryGodzilla then fired an atomic beam against Crazygon, sending sparks flying off. Crazygon flailed around, trying to get back up. Crazygon then flew up and as Gomi-Man was getting burnt by GDBRLegendaryGodzilla, Crazygon then carefully lifted him up with his pincer claw, taking him away with him to safety. Gomora then appeared, to which Crazygon then rushed up and emitted a smokescreen against him, then charging at him. Gomora then backhanded against Crazygon's face, causing sparks to fly. Crazygon then fired a Forehead Beam against Gomora, to which Gomora then kicked against Crazygon, bumping him backwards. Gomora then swung his tail against Crazygon, to which Crazygon then flew out of the way from. Crazygon then bashed his claw against Gomora. Gomora then grabbed Crazygon by the claw, slashing at Crazygon and then kicking him, then spinning Crazygon around. Crazygon then fell over defeated, with Hakais also knocked out unconscious. Crazygon and Hakais were then later rescued by Garbage Monster near the end of the fight, and were taken back to the dump to heal. Explosive Graffiti Hakais made a cameo near the beginning of the RP where he was shown greeting Garbage Monster after he woke up along with the rest of the Garbage Gang. Abilities & Arsenal * Eco-Destruction Ray: Hakais is equipped with a ray gun that shoots out a purple-colored destructive ray that can destroy vehicles and buildings and can even harm Ecogainder badly. * Telportation: Hakais is capable of teleportation. ** Smoke Cover: While teleporting, a shroud of smoke will cover up as Hakais teleports away. * Crazygon: Hakais can pilot the giant mecha known as Crazygon to combat against giant monsters or much larger foes. * Technical Skills: Hakais is able to fix or repair broken devices. Weaknesses * Ecology Beam: Hakais is Ecogainder's ecology beam, as it deals major damage against him. Trivia * Hakais's gun is actually made from a Dr. Octopuses's claw toy from the early 2000's. Due to the low budget nature of the show, it's not even painted or is only slightly modified. * Hakais is often seen wearing chains on him at times, but why they are on him is unknown. * His name is most likely based off of the Japanese word for destruction which is known as "hakai". Beings that he wields a weapon known as the Eco-Destruction Ray, this was most likely intended. * He and Mudaana are tied with as the second members to join the Garbage Gang. Though since Mudaana appeared earlier before Hakais, Hakais would be the third member to have joined. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)